Parium (FFC)
Overview Being one of the only good vivos with EB, Parium finds itself high on the list of offense-based vivos. Parium is notorious for not only having an incredible advantage over any Water-types, but also having offensive utility with a good Link and a multihit without needing a compatible team, which gives it the extra boosts it needs to succeed. General Gameplan (Early Game) Parium’s pretty straightforward with its gameplan, which is just to kill whatever’s the most threatening at the moment. Being able to use all its tools is pretty tricky, but Parium’s such a damage machine when you do it right. Parium Attack whenever you can for incredibly cheap and effective damage. Since Parium’s a Mid-Range, your Links are going to be hitting at a neutral range multiplier from your SZ to your opponent’s SZ, which is really convenient. You can also have Parium try to activate Link on a vivosaur in the AZ+ for an even bigger impact. But whether you want to piggyback a hit onto a big threat, or you want to dish big damage to a Water-type, Link should always be a gamble that you go for. It’s one of Parium’s many blessings, and as such, deserves to be abused. Thundercloud can be used when you have enough FP in the bank, as multihits are generally desirable to use, especially one as strong as Parium’s. When attempting to finish off a vivo, doing it with Thundercloud is a solid move to make, as it also tacks on damage to the other team members. Midgame/Endgame At this point, since you might have more FP, Thundercloud and Link. Use Parium’s two strongest tools to deal as much damage as possible, since that’s literally all Parium can do. Optimal Teammates/Strategies Parium teams well with vivos with offensive support to bolster its effectiveness at killing things, especially Water-types. Heracles is suited well for this role as it also works as an attacker, giving the team a huge offensive kick. Parium/Heracles/Nigo is the supreme core of offense as all vivos’ aggressive styles let them mesh well together. The team revolves around Parium taking advantage of Heracles’ boosts, Parium being able to trigger Nigo’s Link for 40 FP, and Heracles also being able to trigger double Link with its own broken attacks for insane damage. Winning/Losing Matchups Parium is capable of destroying even the best Water-type vivosaurs with ease. No Water-type can stop a solid arsenal of attacks augmented by EB. But the inverse is also true. Parium can do absolutely nothing against even decent Earth-types. Zanth and Nigo can sweep Parium in two to three turns if they will it, and Parium isn’t even able to put a dent in them. Parium also has no means to combat status, meaning Parium only becomes good for Links in neutral range if it gets locked down by something like confuse. Two of the three good status spammers are Water-types, though, so Saichan is the only one capable of threatening Parium long-term.